1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational devices and methods for providing instruction and training in skills need to work as a member of a team, and more particularly to an interactive team-building educational training system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Team-building educational training systems are considered one of the most effective ways in which students and employees are taught to work together to achieve a common goal, as well as developing communication skills. Such systems typically can be used to introduce an unknown individual to a group of people, as well as to encourage people to work together to improve productivity. For example, through the use of such systems, people (typically those who work in the same company or organization) learn to communicate with one another to achieve a common goal, instead of working individually to achieve the same goal. Encouraging employees to work in an interdependent environment instead of a competitive, individualistic environment when dealing with the development of new products or services, for example, can not only increase a company's productivity, but can also lead to a happier work force and a more relaxing work environment.
Unfortunately, while these team-building systems focus on the collaborative aspect when encouraging team building, they do not help people to develop their skills of perception.
Thus, a team-building educational training system addressing the aforementioned problem is desired.